


The Lai of Joseph Taylor

by Beatrice17



Category: Lais of Marie de France, Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Based on the Lanval tale by Marie de France, Like I literally just altered it a little bit, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 16:54:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16223336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beatrice17/pseuds/Beatrice17
Summary: I have heard a laiWhose story I will tell the wayThe denizens of Denver did, to preserve the fameOf a knight. Joseph Taylor was his name.





	The Lai of Joseph Taylor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> I really like Medieval literature and I'm in a class about it this semester. Lanval is my favorite. I think after reading this story (or, if you'd like, after reading the original [here](https://publishing.cdlib.org/ucpressebooks/view?docId=ft4580069z&chunk.id=ch5&toc.depth=1&toc.id=ch5&brand=ucpress)), you'll realize why I thought it would be cool to adapt it to tell the story of two men in general. Then I thought, who would be pretty enough to fit in here? And of course I hit on Josty!
> 
> I hope you enjoy! Comments are appreciated!
> 
> (And if you really liked this and want me to turn it into a series of adaptions of Medieval works, encouragement and suggestions would be awesome!)

I have heard a lai  
Whose story I will tell the way  
The denizens of Denver did, to preserve the fame  
Of a knight. Joseph Taylor was his name.

At that time the courageous, courtly king  
Gabriel was in Colorado to bring  
Terror to his foes, the Red Wings  
And Wild, who had been doing lots  
Of damage to the realm; they stole  
Into his lands, and good ground was lost.  
In summertime he came to reside  
At Pepsicentre.  
Gabriel gave generous rewards  
To his courageous, noble lords—  
Only the world’s best knights were able  
To have a place at the Round Table.  
Wives and land the king supplied  
To everyone who was on his side,  
Except Joseph Taylor, and he had fought  
Valiantly. Gabriel gave no thought  
To him, nor did his knights support  
Joseph Taylor; the vassals of the court  
Both envied and feared the chevalier, for he  
Was generous, brave, and fair to see.  
Fair, with a becoming beard,  
But of red hair,  
which many whispered was the sign of the Devil.  
Some who showed him great affection  
Would not have had the least objection  
If anything occurred to bring  
Him down. A very noble king  
Was Joseph Taylor’s father, but his land  
Was far from where, at Gabriel’s command,  
The knight now served.  
The knight had served King Gabriel long without  
Failing him in any way, and yet was sent  
Nothing from his lord. Even though Joseph Taylor had spent  
Everything he had, the knight  
Would ask for nothing from him, such was his modesty.  
Sad was his plight.  
If Joseph Taylor’s spirits were often low,  
Know that a stranger far from home, with no  
Friends to help him, always lives in sorrow.

Joseph Taylor took his war-horse out one day  
Just for the pleasure of a ride.  
Soon he found himself outside  
The town. He dismounted near a brook  
In an empty meadow. His horse shook  
Strangely; Joseph Taylor undid the girth  
And let him roll on the grass. No mirth  
Did the knight feel, only his trouble.  
He put his threadbare cloak, folded double,  
Under his head and lay down awhile.  
Nothing he saw could be the source of a smile;  
He could only think anxiously of all he lacked.  
Then there was something to attract  
His attention: at the river’s shore  
Were two young women. Never before  
Had he seen such beauty! They were dressed  
In long tunics of the best  
Dark-dyed silk drawn tight with laces,  
And they had very lovely faces.  
Two basins finely made of gold  
The elder carried,  
The other a towel. He could see  
How confidently they made their way  
Until they were close to where he lay.  
Knowing how to behave, the knight  
Got up to meet them, just to be mannerly.  
But their greeting to him came before  
He spoke, with the mystifying message that they bore:  
“Sir Joseph Taylor, a man without peer  
For beauty and wisdom sent us here  
To find you. This is his request:  
Come with us now to be his guest!  
We will guide you and take good care.  
Look! His pavilion’s right over there!”  
The chevalier agreed to go.  
He’d leave his horse in the meadow  
Where grass would keep it well content.  
They led Joseph Taylor to a wondrous tent.  
Never had there been one like this!  
Not even Queen Marie-Philip,  
When she was at the very height  
Of her power, wisdom, wealth, and might,  
Or the emperor Henrik  
Could ever have afforded one  
Of its panels.  
A gold eagle presided above the tent,  
And there is not a king on earth  
With as much wealth as the eagle was worth.  
Inside the tent a man lay.  
A rose, when on a summer day  
It first opens, or a lily,  
Is not as beautiful as he.  
The most beautiful jewel in the world  
Could not shine as bright as his eyes.  
The very sheets of his bed cost more  
Than a great castle. The man wore  
Only tight leggings,  
So as not to hide  
The fine, thicc shape of him.  
Partly draped in an opulent  
Cloak, made of a silk brocade  
From Alberta, he displayed  
His bosom, face, and side; they were  
As white as is the hawthorn flower.

The moment Joseph Taylor came into sight,  
The man called out to greet the knight.  
“Joseph Taylor, my dearest love,” he said,  
“From my own land, which is very far,  
I’ve come to find you. If you are  
Honorable and strong in valor,  
No count or king, no emperor  
Has the good fortune, the joy I am feeling,  
For I love you more than anything.”  
Though he did not expect such speech from him,  
Joseph Taylor saw how fair he was. Love’s dart  
Struck him, lit a spark in his heart,  
Which was instantly alight. Then he  
Answered him most courteously:  
“Beautiful one, if that is true  
I shall have such joy of you, and you of me.  
If to grant me love is your desire,  
I swear that whatever you require  
I’ll gladly do, if only it lies  
In my power, be it folly or wise.  
All your commands will I obey.  
From everyone else I’ll turn away.  
There’s just one desire in my heart:  
That the two of us may never part.”  
When the man heard Joseph Taylor speak,  
And knew that the one he came from Avalon to seek  
Returned his love, he smiled and laughed, gave him free  
Possession of him, heart and body.  
Now Joseph Taylor is on the right road!  
In yet another way he showed  
How much he loved him, for he willed  
That his every wish should be fulfilled.  
His poverty was at an end;  
He could have all that he could spend.  
Now Joseph Taylor’s lodging suits him indeed!  
All the wealth he could ever need  
Would be his, and more. But in addition,  
Joseph Taylor received this admonition:  
“Dearest, be sure no one discovers—  
I charge you this!—that we are lovers.  
Should that happen, this is the cost:  
Our joy will be forever lost.  
You’ll see me no more, will never hold  
Your arms around me, if this is told.”  
Joseph Taylor said he would not be swayed  
From keeping his word. His lord would be obeyed.  
On the bed beside him, the knight lay in bliss.  
He remained with him all the afternoon,  
Until it would be evening soon,  
But the knight felt very much inclined  
To linger, if he wouldn’t mind.  
But alas, “My dearest love!” he said,  
“It’s time for you to get out of bed.  
I will stay here, and you must go,  
But there’s something I would have you know:  
Whenever you’d like to talk with me,  
Just think of a place where it would be  
Appropriate, not indiscreet,  
For a knight and one he loves to meet.  
Speak my name; I’ll be with you as you request  
And do whatever would please you best.  
To no eyes but yours will I appear,  
The words I say no one else will hear.”  
Happy because he told him this,  
Joseph Taylor rose, giving him a kiss.  
The maidens who had brought him there  
Had prepared fine clothes for him to wear,  
And when he was newly clad, the youth,  
Who was neither foolish nor uncouth,  
Was so fair you could search many lands  
And not find his peer,  
None except his love.  
He washed his hands  
With water they brought.  
After that they came back,  
Bringing food so the pair could share a meal.  
Joseph Taylor did not feel  
The least desire to decline;  
Everything was done with fine  
Courtesy, all was to his taste.  
In conversation, his lord's name he said with reverence,  
And in return, his love bestowed  
A secret name upon Joseph Taylor,  
Only to be used by the two of them.  
Between courses, he was embraced  
And given many kisses so sweet  
They pleased him more than something to eat.

When they finished the last course,  
They brought Joseph Taylor his well-groomed horse,  
Saddled in a way that showed good care  
Had been taken of it while he was there.  
Joseph Taylor mounted, took his leave, set out  
Toward the city again, but not without  
Often looking back the way he’d come.  
But soon the knight was overcome  
With great fear in having a lover such as his; as he rode along  
Thinking, his doubts were very strong,  
And then Joseph Taylor began to feel  
What had happened to him was not real.  
But when he came back to where he stayed,  
He found his servants well arrayed.  
That night good cheer was at his table;  
No one knew how Joseph Taylor was able  
To show such generosity.  
Every knight or damsel in the whole city  
Who needed lodging Joseph Taylor took care  
To invite, and all were served good fare.  
Splendid are the gifts that Joseph Taylor gives,  
Bestows honors worthy of a king;  
To every stranger and every friend  
His noble kindness has no end.  
And Joseph Taylor lives in joy and delight,  
For in the daytime and at night  
He can see his love whenever he wills,  
And all his desires he fulfills.  
Every private moment precious,  
That Joseph Taylor can hear the voice  
And laughter of his beloved,  
Feel his shoulders under his hands,  
His lips thoroughly kissed.

Thus did Joseph Taylor’s life go on,  
Until, after the Feast of Saint Patrice  
That same year,  
Some twenty-one knights in a merry band  
Were all out in an orchard, playing  
Beneath the tower where the queen was staying.  
Erik was there to enjoy the fun,  
And his cousin Nathan, second to none  
In looks. Erik, that noble man  
Whom they all truly loved, began  
To speak his mind: “My lords, we’ve wronged  
Our friend Joseph Taylor—surely he belonged  
With us today! Let’s go invite  
That courtly and most generous knight,  
Whose father is a wealthy king.”  
They went to where Joseph Taylor was lodging  
Straight away, and asked him please  
To come and join their revelries.

Leaning against a deep-carved window,  
The queen, Mel, could see the orchard below.  
By three ladies she was served  
That day. Soon the queen observed,  
Among the royal retinue,  
A handsome knight, one whom she knew:  
Joseph Taylor. She sent a lady-in-waiting  
On an errand, telling her to bring  
The comeliest maidens of the court,  
And with the queen they’d join the sport.  
Some twenty-one of them assembled there,  
And they started down the tower’s stair.  
As soon as the ladies were in view,  
The knights quickly came forth to do  
Them honor, being very polite,  
And greeted them all with great delight.  
Paired off, the knights and ladies talked,  
Joining their fingers as they walked.  
Joseph Taylor moves far away from the rest.  
It has been too long since he caressed  
His loved one, and he greatly misses  
The touch of him and his sweet kisses.  
For others’ pleasures he does not care,  
Wanting his own. The queen, aware  
That Joseph Taylor is by himself, comes straight  
To join him, and does not hesitate,  
Sitting beside him, to make known  
Her feelings: “Joseph Taylor, as I have shown  
That I honor you and hold you dear,  
You have my affection; I am here  
To grant you my love. All I seek  
Is to know this makes you happy. Speak!  
And my heart and I will be your own.”  
“Lady,” the knight said, “leave me alone!  
I don’t intend to break my vow  
To the king I’ve served a long time now  
In good faith. I will not be untrue—  
Not for your love and not for you!”  
In response to that the angry queen  
Gave an answer she supposed slanderous and mean:  
“I see, Joseph Taylor, they must be right  
Who claim that you take no delight  
In women; I have heard it said  
They please you not at all. Instead,  
You have many a charming boy  
To offer you what you enjoy.  
My lord the king does wrong to trust  
A coward whose unlawful lust  
Discredits him; it’s a great mistake.  
His very soul may be at stake!”

When Joseph Taylor heard this, he was caught  
Unawares, and spoke before he thought.  
Bitterly he repented later  
That in grief and rage he said to her:  
“The ways that you refer to, lady,  
Have nothing at all to do with me!  
But it is true that I love a man  
Who returns my love, and there is none  
I’ve ever seen who could be his peer.  
I want to make one thing very clear,  
So that you’ll really understand:  
He surpasses even you, great queen that you are,  
In beauty of body and of face,  
In kindness, courtliness, and grace.”  
Furious at what she had heard,  
The queen, without another word,  
Back to her own room retreated,  
Weeping. To have been so treated  
Enraged and grieved her. She contrived to fall ill  
And said she’d not leave her bed until  
The king’s justice had been obtained  
Against the knight of whom she complained.

The king had been hunting in the wood;  
He’d had a fine day, his mood was good,  
But when he came inside the door  
Of his wife’s rooms, she fell on the floor  
At his feet and vehemently cried  
For justice. She claimed Joseph Taylor had tried  
To win her to his heart’s desire,  
And being rejected, in his ire  
Insulted her, boasted he had won  
The love of a man, such a peerless one,  
So fine and proud that he’d consider him  
To surpass the queen in quality.  
The king was so enraged that he  
On his most solemn oath then swore  
That Joseph Taylor would appear before  
The court, and if he couldn’t deny  
The accusation, he would die  
Hanged (for slander) or at the stake (for sodomy). The king  
Rushed from the room, and summoning  
Three of his barons, sent them for  
Joseph Taylor, who had no need of more  
Misfortune, as he mourned the cost  
Of his betrayal: he had lost  
The happiness that he had known.  
He stayed in a room, all alone, kneeling,  
Calling and calling to his dear  
Tyson, but he did not appear,  
No matter how many times he tried;  
It’s a wonder he did not decide  
To kill himself. Tyson was pitiless.  
Sometimes he lost all consciousness  
But came sighing back to life again,  
Weeping bitterly, and then  
He would plead for clemency, cry aloud  
In anguish, repeating his love's name as though  
It were a magic spell, begging to be allowed  
To hear him speak. When nothing reversed  
His harsh punishment, Joseph Taylor cursed  
Himself, cursed his mouth, which had spoken  
Thoughtlessly; the promise broken  
By no means would he forgive,  
And then, alas, how could he live?

The barons whom the king had sent  
Told Joseph Taylor what their presence meant:  
The king commanded that he report  
Without delay, to respond in court  
To the queen’s formal accusation.  
The knight, in his desperation,  
Reluctantly heeded what they said,  
But wished that they would kill him instead.  
When he appeared before the king  
It was clear that he was suffering;  
He did not speak. In a nasty tone  
The king said, “Vassal, you have shown  
Your treasonous disloyalty.  
You attempted to dishonor me,  
And you vilely put the queen to shame,  
Slandering her with your boastful, disgusting claim  
That she has not the beauty of  
The man whom you love in sodomy.”

Joseph Taylor protests his innocence:  
He has committed no offense  
Against the king. The knight affirms  
That never, using the king’s own terms,  
Did he wrongfully approach the queen.  
This, however, does not mean  
He denies what he had boasted of,  
Nor is ashamed,  
But now, alas, he has lost his love.  
So great is his sorrow, he desires  
Only to do what the court requires.  
The king was furious. He sent  
For the other lords to give judgment,  
When they’d considered this affair,  
So none could say he had been unfair.  
Among the barons, some were glad  
To obey the king, and some were sad,  
But their opinion was undivided;  
They met, and all as one decided  
There would have to be a formal trial.  
But pledges would be needed while  
Joseph Taylor awaited the chosen day;  
They wanted to be sure he’d stay.  
The barons felt it was wrong to hold  
The trial with only the king’s household  
To judge the case. The king agreed.  
He would need  
Pledges, as he informed the knight.  
Joseph Taylor could not provide them. His plight  
Was desperate: he lacked support,  
With no relatives or friends at court.  
But Sir Erik came forth and said he’d stand  
In pledge to Joseph Taylor; his whole team  
Of companions said they’d do the same.  
The king told them, “I will claim  
All of the land you hold from me,  
Each one of you, as security.”  
They solemnly swore to have it so,  
And after that they were free to go.  
Those knights, who then accompanied  
Joseph Taylor, thought it was sad indeed  
To see him overcome by anguish.  
Their conviction  
Was that forbidden love had led him far astray,  
And they cursed it. They went every day  
To see him: or he might not be inclined  
To eat or drink, could lose his mind.

When the court was ready to convene  
In the presence of the king and queen  
And all the vassals, those who’d stood  
Security for Joseph Taylor made good  
Their pledges. All grieved for the knight;  
Untold hundreds would have thought it right  
To free him: his case should not be tried.  
But the king insisted they decide  
If Joseph Taylor was guilty as accused,  
Or were the arguments he used  
In his defense ones they would allow.  
It’s all up to the barons now.  
They go thoughtfully to deliberate,  
Aware of Joseph Taylor’s forlorn state,  
Having come from a foreign land to fare  
So badly, living midst them there.  
A number of lords approved of all  
The king’s complaints. The count of Utah  
Said, “We agree about one thing:  
It will make some weep and others sing,  
But we are here to see justice done.  
The king has accused a knight, the one  
You call Joseph Taylor, of an offense,  
And the knight protests his innocence.  
When he boasted of his love, the queen  
Took the knight’s words of praise to mean  
An insult to herself. Having brought  
These charges, the king alone has sought  
Our judgment. I will give you my  
Opinion: we have no case to try  
Legally, except for the fact  
That Joseph Taylor may indeed have lacked  
Respect for the honor that he owes  
His lord. If by an oath he indicates  
His good faith, we won’t be needed here.  
The knight can have his love appear,  
And then there won’t be the slightest doubt  
As to whether what he boasted about  
Was really intended to demean  
And offend the honor of the queen.  
If the boast involves a man, it is no matter.  
If his words were true, the charge is denied.  
But if Joseph Taylor cannot provide  
His witness, I would have him told  
He cannot serve in the king’s household.”  
The judges then sent messengers, who  
Explained to Joseph Taylor what he must do:  
When his love appeared in court they’d know  
If what he said of him was so.  
The knight replied that could not be done;  
Of help from him he expected none.  
The messengers went back to report  
That no witness would appear in court.  
The judges had been told by the king  
That they shouldn’t keep the queen waiting.

When they were disposed to decide  
The verdict, they saw two maidens ride  
Toward them, on horses trained to go  
At an amble, smooth and very slow.  
The maidens were comely, dressed in  
Blue silk over their bare skin.  
The barons were not discontent  
To watch. Erik and three others went  
To find Joseph Taylor; Erik related  
What had occurred, and much excited,  
Escorted him to where he could see the maidens.  
But Joseph Taylor denied knowing  
Who they were or where they were going.  
The maidens continued on their way;  
Without any hesitation they  
Rode on, dismounting only at  
The dais where King Gabriel sat.  
Their speech was courtly, and they were fair.  
They said, “King, have your servants prepare  
Suitable rooms, and you will need  
To have their walls well tapestried.  
My lord intends to be your guest  
And must have a place where he can rest.”  
King Gabriel willingly agreed  
And called two knights, who conveyed  
The maidens to an upper floor  
To see the rooms. They asked naught more.

Now the collected judges face  
The king’s displeasure if the case  
Is not concluded right away.  
He says there’s been too much delay,  
And he’s angry. But they answer, “Sire,  
We’ll soon have done all you require.  
We had reached a verdict at last,  
But the final judgment was not passed  
Because of the ladies.” Their debate  
When they reconvene is loud, irate;  
They are anxious, and quite afraid.

Two riders, a man and a woman,  
Splendidly arrayed,  
Their silver silk clothing immaculate,  
Are coming down the street. They ride  
Spanish mules. Then full of glee  
Are the noble lords, who all agree  
That this man would be enough to save  
Joseph Taylor, who’s so worthy and so brave.  
Nathan and his companions go  
Immediately to let him know.  
Once there, Nathan gives a happy shout:  
“Good news for you, my friend! Come out!  
A man is arriving here,  
And he's so beautiful, it’s clear  
Your beloved this must be!”  
When Joseph Taylor sees them, he disagrees;  
Neither one can he recognize.  
He has not loved that man; in his eyes  
His presence does not seem to count.  
The servants ride on, they don’t dismount  
Until they are in front of the king.  
Their bodies, faces, and coloring  
Are much praised; never was the queen  
A match for the comeliness now seen.  
Elegant, choosing his words with care,  
The elder explains why they are there,  
By saying, “King, we will require  
Rooms where our lord can retire  
When he comes to have a chat with you.”  
The king commands they be taken to  
The maidens who were already there.  
Of course their mules would receive good care.  
The king took his leave and once again  
Sent a message to his noblemen:  
He must have their judgment. It was wrong  
To let the trial go on so long.  
Why weren’t they able to decide?  
The queen was most dissatisfied.

The moment of the verdict neared,  
But in the city now appeared  
A man such that never before  
Had anyone on earth been more  
Beautiful. A pure white steed  
Carried him, and all agreed  
That its elegance of neck and head  
Showed that no horse was better bred.  
It moved with a soft and supple stride,  
And its fittings would have gratified  
The most difficult taste.  
The lord wore a short, close-fitting cotehardie  
With hanging sleeves, burgundy in color  
And heavily embroidered with strands of silver.  
Neat tightly-fitted leggings tinted blue  
Cling to his calves and thighs,  
And below fine shoes on his feet.  
The upper buttons of his coat open,  
Anyone can see his neck, face, and forearms  
White as on a winter tree you see the snow,  
His limbs so attractive under his clothes.  
His brown eyes sparkled.  
Perfect in shape and size  
His nose and forehead, dark brows; his hair  
Was curly and it was dark, so dark  
It glistened there in the sunlight.  
His cloak, wrapped around so he could ride,  
Was made of dark burgundy silk, richly dyed.  
An eagle he bears on his shoulder.  
Everyone in the city then,  
From the children to the oldest men,  
Came out to watch him passing by;  
Having seen his beauty none would try  
To joke about it in idle talk.  
At a pace slower than a walk  
He went on his way. The judges saw,  
With feelings of wonder and of awe,  
How fair he was, their hearts alight  
With joy. When he was out of sight,  
Those who were Joseph Taylor’s friends went straight  
To find him, eager to relate  
The marvel that they all had seen,  
Whose coming, they were sure, would mean  
He would win his case.  
“He’s not dark, with a swarthy face!  
Of all in the world, there’s none  
To equal the beauty of this one.”  
Joseph Taylor heard them; he raised his head,  
Recognized the truth of what they said.  
The blood rose into his face; he sighed.  
His words came fast as he replied:  
“That is Tyson, the one I love. Now I  
Don’t care whether I live or die,  
Or if he will no longer hold me dear,  
For I am saved, when I see him here.”  
And now the lord has gone inside  
The palace, continuing to ride  
Until, as everyone observed, he stopped  
Close to the king, dismounted, and dropped  
His cloak so they could see still better.  
Courteously, and hesitantly, Gabriel rose to greet him;  
His vassals did him honor too,  
Coming to ask what they could do  
To serve him. When they all had gazed  
Enough and very highly praised  
His beauty, Tyson smirked and spoke in such a way  
They knew he had no desire to stay:  
“A vassal of yours, King, I’ve held dear—  
Joseph Taylor, the knight you see right here!  
I don’t want him to be denied  
A rightful judgment. He’s been tried  
In your court for certain things he said.  
The accused should be the queen instead;  
I tell you, he never sought her love.  
And as for what he was boasting of,  
If they are convinced by what they see,  
I trust your barons will set him free!”  
The king replied that without fail  
The judges’ pronouncement would prevail.  
Every one of those lords admitted  
That Joseph Taylor had to be acquitted,  
Cleared of all charges, they report.  
Tyson turned to leave the court.  
People to serve him Gabriel did not lack;  
The king had no way to hold him back.  
Outside the hall there was a place  
With a marble mounting block in case  
Of guests departing who might weigh  
Too much to mount their horse another way.  
Joseph Taylor was standing there on top.  
The lord rode out and did not stop,  
But Joseph Taylor, just as if he could fly,  
Jumped up behind him as he went by.  
After turning to kiss him before all the court,  
Tyson, the Denverites say, rode on,  
Taking the knight to Avalon,  
That beautiful island. There with him,  
Joseph Taylor, they tell us, stayed forever.

Since nothing more was ever heard  
About them, this is my final word.

**Author's Note:**

> In case you couldn't tell, the word Lai (plural Lais) means story or tale in Old French, the language Marie de France wrote in. It's pronounced "lay" or "lays."
> 
> A good way to tell which parts are original and which were written by me is if they're in rhyming scheme or not! I really tried to do it but I'm no poet. But, within the lines there's also often alliteration going on, so I tried harder to maintain that so that the flow of the lines was maintained. I hope I did a good job!
> 
> I felt a little bad about making Mel and Gabe into the villains of the piece, but they just got married and I don't know any of the other SOAPs on the team. (Also, who but Gabe would be the king?) When it comes to them, especially to Mel in this story, I just also want to make clear that while I changed a lot of the original text, I made it a point not to change what Mel says to JT from the original. Those are some of my favorite lines of the tale (not because I like gay-bashing, but because it's really not perceived as normal to even address the possibility of gayness in Medieval texts or old texts at all), and I wanted to give them center stage here.
> 
> [This](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/543457880011485649/) is a really bad image, but that's a cothardie with hanging sleeves, and it was worn in the 14th Century. Medieval clothing is just so baggy, it was hard work to find something that could be construed as sexy for Josty to wear at the end! He's wearing it with nothing underneath btw. Oh, and leggings are really that tight lol.
> 
> Oh, and since JT has a few different nicknames, I leave it up to you which one he and Tyson decide to use for their "secret name!" I really wanted to have them use their nicknames with each other, but I really couldn't fit it in what with the POV the original story was written in.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
